


capital s something

by HeartHarps



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capital s something

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the eulogy Hazel actually said at the funeral, I was kind of furious and it took me a long time to come to terms with who she was and why she did it.  
> But that doesn't mean Augustus ever did.

I knew I was dead when I saw Augustus.  
I'd been twenty three, when the money had long run out and the Phalanxifor had just started to break me more than help me. My parents were there, my mom's new career budding, my father crying. But I told them it was okay and they told me it was okay even though it wasn't, after years of knowing and thinking and anticipating, it still hurt like a bitch. I didn't want to die. But I closed my eyes knowing it would very likely be the last time and I died.  
"You changed it."  
"What?" I said, sitting up and feeling the absence of something pouring oxygen down my throat more than anything else.  
"The eulogy." Augustus stated.  
"You..."  
"No." He removed a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, because of course he could find cigarettes in heaven. "You, actually."  
"I'm...I died."  
"You changed the eulogy, and then you died, after, so let's talk about the eulogy first."  
Hazel looked around, at the hospital bed that was no longer there, at the perpetual emptiness that was not white or black or fiery for that matter, surrounding her. It seemed to just be Augustus. Augustus and his cigarettes. She wondered if angels could get cancer.  
Hazel started to laugh.  
"What?" Augustus said, contagion reaching his own mouth.  
Hazel stopped and smiled and stood up without being winded for the first time in ten years. "Yes, I changed it. I didn't need anyone else to understand."  
"So you sacrifice your one opportunity to say, suck it, and succumb to the forces of cheesy homegrown Encouragements?"  
"You really did get to attend as a ghost."  
"I made sure of it."  
Hazel looked around again, baffled at the idea.  
"Cmon," Augustus motioned, "Let's go."  
"Where?" Hazel questioned, not even feeling the instinct to grab for her cart.  
"You'll see."


End file.
